Realmente
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: CONTINUAÇÃO DE LOUCURA PLATÔNICA Novos problemas, a mesma vida de sempre. A escola acabou, Lily é considerada adulta agora e tem que lidar com a vida como ela é... realmente.
1. Casar?

**Disclaimer: **Lily, Tiago, Remo e o resto são da tia JK. Mas Sirius Black é meu. /mostra a aliança de noivado/ Ninguém mandou ela chuta-lo pra fora da história dela. Ah, um punhado de personagens originais aí também são meus. E como a idéia é minha, se você copiar um fio de cabelo da Lily igual aos mais de 300 que ela tem na minha fic, eu te persigo até o inferno.

**Notas Iniciais:** Essa fic é continuação de Loucura Platônica. Se você não leu, sugiro que vá lá no meu profile e leia. Ou se não você pode continuar, sem entender nada. A escolha é sua.

**Realmente**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

Capítulo 1 – Casar..!

Chovia muito naquele dia. Eu sinceramente preferia ter passado o dia inteiro em casa, talvez só saindo para ver o meu amor. Ele é tão perfeito!

"Que você está suspirando aí, Lily?"

"Nada não, pai."

"Tiago vai almoçar com vocês?"

"Acho que vai."

"Explica-se."

"O quê?"

"Os suspiros."

"Ah pai!" – eu disse rindo, e dei um soquinho de brincadeira no ombro do meu pai.

"Falando sério, agora. Eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com esse rapaz."

Eu gelei na cadeira. Fazia apenas 7 meses, 220 dias, 13211 horas e 792690 minutos que nós estamos namorando, e meu pai já começou a implicar com ele. Tudo bem, que só faz um mês que eu contei que estava namorando o Tiago, mas mesmo assim.

"O que foi que ele fez, pai?"

Meu pai sorriu, tentando ser tranqüilizador. Mas não funcionou comigo.

"Florzinha, eu preciso conversar com o Tiago, saber quais são as verdadeiras intenções dele com a minha filha, essas coisas. Uma conversa de homem para homem."

Meu pai é esperto mesmo. Pegou uma hora que eu estava SOZINHA com ele no carro pra dizer uma coisa dessas, uma hora que eu estava SEM a minha mãe mudar de assunto. Beleza.

"Convide o Tiago para jantar lá em casa hoje. Sua mãe está fazendo massa."

"Convido ou convoco ele?"

"Convoque. Deixo você aqui?"

Estávamos na frente do Caldeirão Furado.

"Ahãm. Tchau, pai."

Me despedi do meu pai, e me atravessei a rua correndo, por causa da chuva. Quando eu paro na calçada do outro lado, me vem um ônibus e me encharca de água suja.

Ótimo, beleza, tudo o que eu precisava agora.

Eu entrei suja, molhada e irritada no bar.

"Meu Merlin, o que fizeram com você?", o sr. Sirius Black berrou esse gentil comentário para todo o bar ouvir assim que me viu.

"Oi, eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar, Sirius." – e me virei para a Roxane, ainda furiosa. "E, você, srta. Roxane Lionel, espero que a senhorita tenha um bom motivo para ter me tirado da cama às OITO E MEIA DA MANHÃ, E TER ME FEITO VIR ATÉ AQUI PARA TOMAR BANHO DE CHUVA!

"Aposto que tenho." – ela disse com um sorrisinho misterioso. E eu aposto que a Jude já sabe. Ela sempre sabe de tudo antes.

Patético.

O Remo tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e apontou pra mim. Eu quase dei um pulo. Sabe como é, né, nesses tempos de guerra a gente não pode vacilar.

Com um aceno de varinha dele, eu estava seca, limpa, e cheirosa como antes. COMO FOI QUE EU NÃO PENSEI NISSO ANTES!

_Se mata, Evans._

Eu agradeci o Remo, e me sentei com todo mundo rindo da minha cara, pra variar.

Então, todo ar do Caldeirão Furado foi sugado pelos suspiros das moças presentes ali, e eu fiquei tentando respirar, como um grindylow fora d'água. Olhando para a porta eu vejo nada mais nada menos que O ser, a criatura mais perfeita da face da Terra, entrando no bar, com _aquele _sorriso, e passa a mão bagunçando os cabelos ainda mais, e as moças vão ao delírio. E eu sou induzida à falta de ar. Ainda bem que tá todo mundo olhando para ele, e não pra mim, porque se não iriam ver o espetáculo lindo que é Lílian Evans com falta de ar porque todas as moças do bar roubaram o ar que teoricamente seria dela. Aliás, isso não é justo! Porque eu tenho que quase morrer de falta de ar quando as outros seres do sexo feminino estão suspirando pelo MEU namorado?

Tiago veio até nós, e me cumprimentou com um beijo. Rá! Ele ME beijou. A vocês não, suas idiotas! Juro que foi por pouco que eu não mostrei a língua pra aquelas ladras de ar!

Mais risadas da minha cara.

- Bom, então, já que já está todo mundo aqui eu vou contar a novidade.

Ah é, esqueci de dizer. A Roxy me ligou hoje de manhã cedo. Eu estava dormindo ainda. Então, Tico e Teco, meus dois neurônios, ainda não tinham começado a funcionar direito (eu tenho a suspeita que eles nunca funcionaram, mas deixa quieto). Imagina a cena. Lily Evans morrendo de sono, desce até a sala (onde fica o telefone), com seu pijaminha dos Ursinhos Carinhosos (não sei porque não me livrei dele), e mal coloca o telefone no ouvido que a outra já começa a berrar que eu PRECISO ir almoçar no Caldeirão Furado hoje porque ela tinha uma novidade SUPER-IMPORTANTE para contar. Ai, ai, vou te dizer, o que eu sofro com essas pessoas é uma coisa séria...

E eu tenho quase certeza que sei qual é essa coisa. Pra mim é óbvio que a Roxy foi promovida no emprego.

Sabe, isso é uma coisa engraçada. Dos meus amigos que escolheram estudar para auror (no caso, Tiago, Roxy e eu), nenhum seguiu a profissão. Tiago resolveu que não iria arriscar o pescoço de graça (aposto que essa decisão foi mais da mãe dele do que dele em si, mas enfim), e resolver viver da fortuna da família dele enquanto desse. Como os Potter são podres de ricos, eu creio que ele não precise trabalhar nem nessa nem nas próximas... digamos... 500 reencarnações. Já a Roxy resolveu que ser auror não era o que ela queria para ela, e arranjou um emprego no Ministério. E agora está aqui sentada pronta para nos contar que vai ser promovida. E eu simplesmente entrei em crise existencial e simplesmente não sei o que eu quero da vida. Legal, né? Meu pai acha que eu devo começar a trabalhar em QUALQUER COISA. Mas eu não sei. Não sei nem por onde começar a pensar. Eu não sei se quero ser auror. É muito perigo. Eu também pensei em ser curandeira, mas eu tenho medo de sangue. Então já viu né?

- Gente... – ela começou. – Eu vou me casar.

Ah tá, então o que foi que eu dis... O QUE! ELA DISSE **CASAR**?

Eu cai da cadeira devido ao choque.

- Ca...ca...casar?

Tudo bem, isso é um pesadelo, isso não está acontecendo, a Roxy ta de brincadeira comigo.

- É Lily. – ela me olhou com um sorriso meigo.

- Casar como?

- Assim, juntando as escovas de dentes, sabe?

Pára, pára tudo.

ROXANE LIONEL VAI SE CASAR E NÃO ME DISSE NADA?

Isso é o fim. É uma catástrofe, uma calamidade! Isso não pode acontecer!

Quer dizer, claro que ela pode se casar com quem quiser, mas ela simplesmente não podia ter escondido isso de mim assim! Isso é injusto! Se eu tivesse sido pedida em casamento, a primeira pessoa que iria ficar sabendo seria minha melhor amiga! E a Roxy não me disse nada, não se dignou nem ao menos a me ligar para me dizer uma coisa dessas!

Ah, cara, vou te contar! Que amiga!

Com o estrondo que eu fiz caindo da cadeira, o bar inteiro se voltou para nos olhar. Tom, o dono do bar, se aproximou da nossa mesa e perguntou se estávamos precisando de alguma coisa. Só pra você ter uma idéia do mico! Mas tudo bem.

Eu estava pronta para pedir uma garrafa da bebida com maior teor alcoólico que ele tivesse, mas o Tiago me impediu discretamente. Então não me sobrou opção alguma além de pedir um prato grande de batatas fritas. Eu amo batata frita! É uma das coisas que mais me fazem feliz, só perdendo pro chocolate. E no momento eu estava precisando de uma grande dose de batatas pra me animar.

Eu comi em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a conversa do resto do povo. Ah, e dei uma unhada no Sirius, que tentou roubar um punhado das MINHAS batatas. Será que ele não podia ver que eu, como mulher e portanto mais suscetível a ser magoada pela notícia de que minha melhor amiga vai dar um grande passo na vida dela e não me disse nada, preciso de mais batatas que ele?

Quando a coisa começou a ficar muito 'que tecido você acha que eu devo usar para as toalhas de mesa no casamento', os meninos tiveram a brilhante idéia de caírem fora. E eu, que já estava ficando meio enjoada com a história toda, resolvi ir junto. Além disso, não é sempre que se tem a oportunidade de passear no Beco.

O Beco andava tão caidinho ultimamente que em nada lembrava o Beco Diagonal que eu conhecia à 7 anos atrás. Nada de gente se apinhando, nada de colorido, nada de gritos, nada de tomar sorvete (leia-se lambuzar-se inteira com cobertura de chocolate). Vitrines cobertas de jornais, portas trancadas, enfim, totalmente depressivo. Passeamos pouco, ninguém tinha ânimo pra falar nada, a visão do Beco deixava os nossos corações apertados. Ou pelo menos deixava o meu. Era a guerra.

O Remo teve que ir embora logo em seguida, e o Sirius também não demorou muito, ele ia buscar a moto. Sim, Sirius Black comprou uma moto. Inacreditável, né? Imagina ele de jaqueta de couro e aquele cabelo estilo 'esqueci de cortar' numa moto! Totalmente vandalizado. Totalmente sexy, como ele gosta de se definir.

Então nós, Tiago e eu, achamos que ia ser meio perigoso ficarmos só os dois no Beco e, como nenhum de nós estava a fim de voltar para a função 'buquê de noiva', ele me convidou para dar uma volta.

Saímos os dois a pé e fomos caminhando pelo centro de Londres. Quando a gente estava passando na frente do Museu de Madame Tussaud, a gente resolveu entrar.

Não pegamos mapa nenhum e resolvemos ir passeando. Paramos para o Tiago babar um pouco enfrente as estátuas da Kyle Minogue e da Britney Spears. Não sei o que o ele vê nelas. Bando de piranhas oxigenadas... (N/A: nada contra essas duas cantoras).

Nós vagamos mais um pouco e fomos para uma parte mais deserta do Museu. Os turistas enchiam o lugar, e não dava para ver nada muito bem, então a gente foi pra lá. Nessa parte mais deserta ficavam as estátuas de menos destaque. Nós acabamos parando para olhar a estátua da bruxa Morgana, da lenda do Rei Artur, ou pelo menos o que os trouxas pensam que é a Morgana. Mas tudo bem. Eu me aproximei mais do vidro, para observar melhor. Eu tenho que admitir, eles reproduziram os objetos da época com perfeição.

Eu me virei para olhar o Tiago.

**N/A: **normal pra mim, itálico pra Lily, negrito pro Sirius e sublinhado pro Remo.

Finalmente uma continuação, hum? Deixe me ver quais são as novidades...

_A fic continua sendo minha. _

**Mas EU ganharei mais espaço.**

_Duvido._

Parem de adiantar a fic! É surpresa, lembram? E surpresa é...

**Nós sabemos o que é surpresa, Aluado.**

Eu não quero começar a mandar vocês calarem a boca logo no primeiro capítulo...

POR FAVOR DEIXEM REVIEWS!

**Ou morram?**

_Não, acho que não._

A Duka não é dessas coisas.

Vai ser como na fic passada: poucos comentários e eu deleto. Pra ler, só virando meu amigo de MSN.

A capa vem no próximo capítulo.

Era isso, amores. Espero que gostem da continuação tanto quanto gostaram de Loucura Platônica.

Kissus.


	2. Perseguição

**Realmente**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

Capítulo 2 - Perseguição

Ele estava olhando para mim, não para o vidro, com um sorriso misterioso. Eu odeio sorrisos misteriosos, mas no caso dele do Tiago não. Qualquer sorriso que ele dê é maravilhoso.

- Você está com uma cara de maníaco. – eu comentei. E ele riu.

Nesse momento o Tiago me puxou para mais perto dele. Em algum espaço de tempo entre o instante em que ele colocou a mão na minha cintura e o instante que ele baixou a cabeça em minha direção, meu cérebro totalmente atrapalhado conseguiu registrar que aquilo significava que ele iria me beijar, e eu deveria estar fechando os olhos e esperando os lábios dele encostarem nos meus. Só que foi aí que eu vi uma faísca púrpura passar por cima de nossas cabeças.

- Não!

Tiago se afastou como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico.

- O que?

Eu tirei a minha varinha do bolso do casaco. Faíscas púrpuras passando pela sua cabeça não são muito comuns, principalmente quando você está no Museu de Madame Tussaud. Esse é o negócio de ser uma bruxa. A maior parte das pessoas ali não perceberam a faísca púrpura. _Lily, o corredor estava deserto exceto por você e o Tiago._ Ela tinha que estragar com a minha alegria.

Então ouvimos passos no corredor que antecedia ao nosso. Não que o corredor fosse nosso de fato, mas é porque nós éramos as únicas pessoas que estavam ali. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Lily, o que... – o coitado do Tiago estava perdido. Não o culpo. Eu também não iria entender nada se estivesse quase beijando minha namorada e do nada a criatura se afastasse de mim, manda-se eu ficar quieto e segui-la, enquanto ela se esgueirava pelo corredor. Mas isso foi antes de nós ouvirmos os gritos de pavor vindos de longe. Tiago olhou pra mim e eu assenti com a cabeça. _Comensais_.

Os passos estavam cada vez mais próximos. Eu apressei o passo. Os passos no corredor aumentaram de velocidade também. Aí eu entrei em pânico. Quer dizer, eu tinha visto número suficiente de filmes do Alfred Hitchcook pra saber que quando esse tipo de coisa acontece ou a você está sendo perseguido, ou b está na hora de você trocar de terapeuta porque já está ficando paranóico. Na duvida, eu fico com a primeira opção.

Certo, em vez de ficar e combater o inimigo com coragem, bravura e sangue frio, eu simplesmente resolvi deixar toda a precaução de lado e comecei a correr na direção contrária aos passos. Tiago também deve ter tido essa mesma idéia, assim como o nosso 'perseguidor'. A partir daí, as coisas aconteceram numa fração de segundo. Num minuto eu estava passando correndo pela escultura de uma velhinha vestida de preto com uns óculos escorregando pela ponta do nariz, e no outro eu estava sendo praticamente jogada dentro de um armário. Eu levei alguns segundos para me dar conta da situação. Eu estava espremida entre o fundo do armário e o Tiago. Vendo pelo ponto... er... _físico_ da coisa, até que a situação não era das piores. Quer dizer, o corpo do Tiago não era exatamente _feio_, e eu estava numa posição que favorecia o contato físico entre nós, e qualquer tentativa de movimento acabaria simplesmente agravando esse estado. Eu jamais estive com ele dentro de um armário, embora fosse muito comum casais a fim de mais _privacidade,_ digamos assim, se trancarem em armários, enquanto a gente estava em Hogwarts. Só que a gente não teve muito tempo para aproveitar os armários de vassouras, porque Tiago e eu começamos a sair de fato no finzinho do último ano (até então ele era apenas meu melhor amigo) , e quando o nosso namoro começou realmente a aprofundar o suficiente para... _irmos para uma armário de vassouras_, digamos assim, nós já tínhamos terminado a escola.

Então, os passos vieram em direção do armário. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido e não foi por causa da proximidade. Tiago e eu prendemos a respiração.

- Ué... Eu jurava que tinha algum bruxo por aqui... Deve ter desaparatado. – disse a voz do dono dos passos, uma voz meio rouca e esganiçada. _Régulo Black_, o irmão do Sirius.

Tiago e eu ficamos em profundo silêncio, espremidos dentro de um armário, as respirações presas, os corações batendo tão rápido que eu senti que podia ter uma parada cardíaca ali mesmo.

Para a nossa sorte, Régulo pareceu ter realmente achado que nós tínhamos desaparatado, porque seguiu adiante, e se afastou. Quando Tiago julgou que ele já estava longe o suficiente, abriu a porta do armário com uma agilidade incrível para quem mal podia se mexer ali dentro, e nós saímos de lá.

Eu apenas olhei para ele e ele entendeu na hora o que eu estava querendo dizer. Essas são as vantagens de namorar o seu melhor amigo. Comunicação visual: um sabe o que o outro quer só pelo olhar. Ele saiu andando apressado, a varinha em punho pro lado contrário ao que o Régulo tinha ido, e eu o segui. Preciso lembrar de dizer ao Sirius para dar uns bons murros na cara daquele irmãozinho nojento dele.

Quando me pareceu que nós já tínhamos passado 3 vezes em frente da mesma estátua, por sinal a da Rainha Elizabeth, eu resolvi perguntar:

- Tiago, não é por nada não, mas o que estamos procurando afinal?

- Eu preciso de um 'letefone' ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo para avisar ao Ministério que eles estão aqui.

- Ah, um telefone.

- Isso!

- Por que a gente simplesmente não pergunta para alguém? Quer dizer, é meio óbvio que a gente está perdido aqui dentro, não?

Aparentemente, ele me ignorou. Legal, beleza.

Aí eu vi a salvação. Lá estava a luz no fim do túnel. Ou no nosso caso, um funcionário do Museu parado no fim do corredor.

Eu me aproximei dele.

- Com licença, o senhor poderia me dizer onde eu acho um telefone?

O mal-educado me ignorou. Que droga, não deveriam empregar pessoas assim. Aí me ocorreu que ele talvez fosse do programa do governo para empregar deficientes. Meu pai comentou qualquer coisa do tipo numa manhã dessas. Eu fiz sinais, perguntando se ele podia me ouvir. E, de novo, a criatura me ignorou. Eu já estava a beira de chuta-lo nos _países baixos_ pra ver se ele me via ali. Foi ai que eu olhei pro lado.

Lúcio Malfoy estava parado com um sorrisinho sádico do outro lado do corredor, que, devido a extensão desse corredor, não era tão longe assim. E o Tiago me empurrando na direção contrária, sem tirar os olhos do Malfoy.

- Evans, ele não vai falar com você. E sabe porque? Porque ele é de cera. – e nisso apontou a varinha para o cara, o boneco, o sei lá eu o que era exatamente aquilo, começou a cair na minha direção. Num reflexo invejável, o Tiago me empurrou para longe, mas mesmo assim não foi suficiente. Eu caí no chão com o empurrão, e o boneco caiu em cima da minha perna. Ele era de gesso, pesado e de gesso. A dor foi dilacerante. E aí eu apaguei.

**N/A: **Capitulo pequeno, eu sei, não me matem. Mas foi um dos que eu mais me diverti escrevendo.

Eu adoraria responder os comentários um por um (eu me diverti muito lendo todos eles!), mas hoje excepcionalmente eu estou com um pouco de pressa, então só vai dar para mandar um kissu rápido para: **Anny, Naty, Thata Radcliffe, Flavinha Greeneye, ViviSorrisinhu, BaBi Evans, Luci Potter, Nanda Rosadas, Poison, Palas e Lara Potter**. Podem crer, eu li cada um dos comentários de vocês (eu sempre leio!) e amei cada um deles. Espero que gostem desse cap. O end da capa da fic ta no meu profile. Kissus!


	3. Conhecendo a Família

**Realmente**

by Marmaduke Scarlet

Capítulo 3 - Conhecendo a _família_

Sabe, perder a consciência não é uma coisa muito legal, vai por mim. A última vez que eu perdi a consciência foi quando eu tinha 13 anos e nós estávamos passando as férias na Espanha, e eu acabei indo muito fundo no mar e quase me afogando. A minha grande sorte foi que eu voltei a consciência com um salva-vidas lindo fazendo respiração boca-a-boca em mim. Aquilo foi o auge dos meus treze anos. Eu só falei nisso durante meses.

Mas dessa vez não tinha nenhum salva-vidas bonito para me acordar. Em vez disso, era apenas um cheiro forte entrando pelo meu nariz. Eu abri os olhos devagar. A primeira coisa que entrou em foco foi um rosto bronzeado, de olhos castanhos mas tão castanhos que as vezes não dava pra diferenciar onde acabava a pupila e começava a íris. Os olhos de Jack. O rosto de Jack.

E ele abriu um sorriso de dentes brancos quando me viu consciente de novo.

- Bem-vinda de volta, bela adormecida. – ele disse, enquanto jogava fora um pedaço de algodão com aquele cheiro horroroso.

Ah, esqueci de dizer. Meu amigo de escola Jack Vulture tinha acabado de terminar o curso de medi-bruxo, e agora trabalhava no Mungus.

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei, enquanto ele molhava um algodão numa poção azul.

- Bem, digamos que um boneco de cera e gesso tenha despencado em cima de você, mas graças ao senhor Potter, você saiu só com uma perna quebrada e alguns arranhões. Mas já está tudo bem agora.

A memória voltou em flashs rápidos. O funcionário, Malfoy, o Tiago me empurrando.

- Ai meu Merlin! Tiago... ele está bem? Eu preciso vê-lo!

- Calma, dona Lily. Eu já fiz um feitiço, mas o seu pé ainda não está bom.

- O que...?

- Quebrou o tornozelo em duas partes. Vai demorar umas 24 horas para você poder andar de novo.

- Eu não posso esperar 24 horas para vê-lo! – eu disse indignada, me sentando na cama. Será que o cheiro afetou os neurônios do Jack?

- Ele está aqui perto. Estão tratando alguns arranhões, e ele já vem aqui ver você.

Jack me obrigou a deitar de novo.

- Você é um chato, Jack.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu sei. Ele saiu excepcionalmente bem na tarefa de salvar você, Lily. Além do Malfoy, ele ainda lutou com mais dois Comensais. E se recusou a sair do seu lado um só instante. Eu tive que arrasta-lo para longe para poder examinar o seu pé.

- Merlin! Eu... eu nunca pensei que... puxa, isso foi absolutamente fantástico!

O Jack sorriu, divertido, e voltou a limpar um corte que eu tinha no braço.

- Lily!

O Tiago chegou na beira da minha maca – sim, porque eu estava numa maca – e começou a me encher de beijos.

Eu ri e o abracei. Uma coisa nova tomou conta de mim naquele instante. Foi como se eu tivesse tomado uma xícara de chocolate quente, porque o meu corpo ficou cheio daquele calor agradável proveniente do chocolate, mas ao menos não foi, porque eu me senti como uma boba, quase explodindo de felicidade por ter o Tiago ali, e ver que ele estava bem. Eu ri mais ainda e o puxei para perto de mim.

MERLIN! EU ESTOU AMANDO!

- Er... casal apaixonado... o Ministro da Magia está vindo pra cá. – Jack avisou.

Maldito Ministro. Nunca faz nada que preste, e quando resolve fingir que faz alguma coisa, tem que ser bem na hora que eu acabei de descobrir que estou _amando_, e que essa é a melhor sensação do mundo.

Tentando ignorar a _total falta de tato_ do Ministro, eu estava tentando chamar a atenção do Tiago de novo, pra nós recomeçarmos a sessão de beijos, mas já era tarde. Ele já estava se afastando, temeroso.

E eu entendi porque quando olhei para o lado. Caminhando do lado do Ministro, estavam o professor Dumbledore e Gerald Potter, o pai do Tiago.

Ops, aí tem encrenca.

O pai do Tiago é um executivo ocupadíssimo, e raramente chega a tomar conhecimento da vida do filho. Apesar de Tiago e eu estarmos namorando, eu acho que só o vi uma vez na vida, uma vez que o Tiago quase foi expulso de Hogwarts e ele apareceu por lá. Mas tirando isso, eu não o vi mais. Normalmente quem ia pegar o Tiago e o Sirius na estação era a mãe do Tiago, a sra Lisa Potter. Eu já tinha começado a preparar a desculpa 'Não é nada do que os senhores estão pensado. Eu tenho total direito de beijar seu filho e o sr não pode fazer nada contra mim', porque, segundo os informados, do tipo Jude, Jack, Remo e Sirius, o pai do Tiago era absolutamente severo em relação a educação do filho. Eu sinceramente tenho pena do Tiago. Se eu, com uma irmã, já sofro toda essa pressão, essa superproteção, imagina ele sendo filho único.

- Vocês tem _o quê _na cabeça? – foi a primeira coisa que o sr.Potter disse quando chegou na gente. Poxa, legal, isso foi absolutamente educado, senhor. Não sei porque não me surpreendo com o fato de você e o Tiago simplesmente brigarem tanto. – Isso foi a coisa mais idiota e irresponsável que eu já vi! Tentar lutar sozinho com um batalhão de comensais!

Tiago fechou a cara, com razão. Ele não fez por querer, que merda! Ele nem teve opção! Os comensais nos acharam antes que a gente pudesse achar um telefone!

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca indignada, o professor Dumbledore ergueu a mão e silenciou o sr Potter. É incrível a capacidade que ele tem de fazer isso.

- Acho que nós deveríamos deixa-los contarem sua própria versão antes de tirarmos conclusões, Gerald.

O sr. Potter olhou furioso para o professor Dumbledore. Problema é o dele! Ele não pode simplesmente ir nos acusando sem ter provas. Isso é ilegal. Eu sei porque meu pai é advogado.

- Certo. Comecem.

O Ministro pigarreou.

- Gerald, eu não acho que esse seja um bom lugar para falar _disso_. Não com esse monte de gente por aqui. – e olhou significativamente para o Jack. Aí me deu nos nervos. O que ele pensa que estava fazendo? Que ele pode chegar e ir falando mal assim dos meus amigos? Mas não mesmo! Pode ir tirando o hipogrifo da chuva, excelentíssimo senhor Ministro! Mas pode ir tirando logo que eu não to com paciência para esperar!

Eu me levantei indignada, pronta para dizer umas poucas e boas pra aquele... aquele... aquele INÚTIL. Ou pelo menos foi isso que eu pretendia fazer, porque quando eu apoiei os dois pés no chão, me aproveitando de um momento de distração do Jack, eu pisei em falso e tive que me agarrar no Tiago pra não cair e quebrar o outro pé. Foi tão rápido que pegou o Tiago despreparado e ele teve que se apoiar toscamente na parede pra não cair junto, ao mesmo tempo em que me segurava.

O pai dele me olhou com reprovação. Aquilo fez a cena mais hilária ainda, e aí já viu né? A criança aqui teve um ataque arrasador de riso, e começou a rir que nem uma louca/bêbada. O Ministro ficou me olhando com uma cara total de 'você é retardada, garota?' que me fez rir mais ainda. Então, entre os meus risos quase histéricos, a voz do Jack se ouviu bem clara e calma:

- Foi a poção que ela tomou que pode ter esse efeito colateral.

O Tiago deu um sorriso e eu ri mais ainda que a minha barriga chegava a doer. As desculpas do Jack eram as melhores! Acho que só perdem para as do Remo, que é o Mestre das Mentiras! Ave Remo, ave Jack!

- Os dois, em casa, daqui a vinte minutos. – o pai do Tiago disse irritado, e saiu, acompanhado do Ministro e do Professor Dumbledore, que sorria.

O Tiago recobrou o equilíbrio e me ajudou a voltar para a maca. Ele saiu, me deixando sozinha com o Jack.

- Certo, sr. Vulture, o senhor tem cinco minutos para deixar o meu pé novo em folha.

- O que é que você quer que eu faça! Já te disse que seu pé vai demorar umas 24 horas para ficar 100.

Como é que você quer que EU saiba? Faz alguma coisa, QUALQUER COISA!

_Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeempo_

- Quer mais chá, Lily querida?

- Não, sra. Potter, está bem assim, obrigada.

Meia hora depois, eu estava sentada na sala de estar da mansão Potter, tomando chá. O efeito da poção que o Jack tinha me dado para a dor já estava passando e eu estava sentindo umas pontadas de dor. Ele não tinha feito milagre com o meu pé, continuava meio inchado ainda, mas pelo menos cabia bem no sapato.

A sra. Potter sorriu para mim, sentada no sofá defronte ao que eu estava sentada. Eu estava me sentindo realmente desconfortável com aquela situação. Ela me observava há pelo menos uns vinte minutos. Tiago, o Professor Dumbledore, o Ministro da Magia e o sr.Potter estavam no escritório, conversando a portas fechadas.

- Então, fiquei sabendo que a Roxy vai se casar...

Hum... é. – eu disse.

- Ouvi falar que você ia ser a madrinha...

- Hum, a Roxy não me falou nada sobre isso. – Também, ultimamente ela não me diz mais nada.

- Bem, provavelmente ela se esqueceu. Organizar um casamento leva tanto tempo que deixa a gente meio tonta. Biscoitos?

- Oh, não não, obrigada.

Silêncio. A sra. Potter ficou me olhando, sorrindo, como se esperasse que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Eu esfreguei a palma das mãos na calça, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Odeio que fiquem me olhando. Eu me sinto tão desconfortável. E começo a gagejar.

- Então... a senhora tem uma casa muito bonita.

- Obrigada.

Mais silêncio. Será que eu posso fugir pela janela do banheiro?

- Tiago me disse que sua mãe pinta.

- Ah, é, ela pinta.

- Que interessante. Você também pinta?

- Não. Não herdei o talento da família.

- Eu entendo. Sabe, minha mãe cozinhava magnificamente bem, mas eu não sou nenhuma chef. As vezes acontece.

- É, pois é.

- Você cozinha?

- Uhum.

Nesse momento, a porta do escritório abriu. Tiago saiu de lá levemente irritado, mas disfarçou bem.

- Oh, finalmente. – a sra. Potter se levantou. Eu deveria levantar também?

O sr. Potter passou reto pela mulher. Merlin, jamais permita que eu me case com um homem como ele.

- Como está o seu pé, Lily?

- Ah, está melhor, professor Dumbledore, obrigada.

- Que bom.

- Ficam para o jantar, professor, ministro?

- Sinto muito, Lisa, preciso ir. – o Ministro caiu fora.

- Eu aceito o convite, Lisa.

- Ótimo, ótimo. Vou ver como vão as coisas, vocês sabem, esses elfos domésticos precisam de certa supervisão.

Como? Elfos dométicos? Os Potter tem elfos domésticos em casa? Merlin! Eu sabia que eles eram ricos, mas não que eram tão ricos assim.

Assim que a sra. Potter saiu, Tiago se sentou ao meu lado.

- Ela importunou você, Lily? – ele cochichou.

- Não. Ela deveria?

Ele sorriu.

- Mamãe às vezes pode importunar com perguntas sobre filhos, casamento, essas coisas. Ela está obcecada por netos.

- Bem, é natural, eu imagino. – na verdade eu não tenho a menor idéia de como seja, mas deixa quieto.

- Você não sabe a sorte que tem.

- Por que?

- É horrível ser filho único.

_Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeempo_

- Gerald, por favor, pode me passar as batatas?

E aqui estamos nós, Matilda. Sentadas na mesa de jantar dos Potter, tentando engolir a comida que simplesmente se recusa a passar pela garganta.

- O que foi, Lily, não gostou da comida?

E agora, o que eu faço?

- Não, está ótima – sorriso forçado –Mas acontece realmente que eu não estou com muita fome.

- Realmente, ela quase não comeu essa tarde. – obrigado por isso, sra. Potter.

- Não é nada para se preocupar. Só estou um pouco enjoada.

- Oh meu Merlin! Ela já está grávida? – a sra. Potter exclamou em pânico.

- Grávida? – Tiago se engasgou com um pedaço de carne.

Típico.

- Com licença, eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

Enquanto eu me retirava da sala, deu para ouvir o professor Dumbledore dizendo calmamente "o enjôo deve ser apenas conseqüência da poção".

Eu parei no meio da sala de estar. Merda, eu não sei onde é que fica o banheiro!

Muito bem, vamos ser racionais. O banheiro deve ser do outro lado de algumas dessas portas. É só abrirmos uma por uma.

Primeira porta: Biblioteca. Certo, não é aqui.

Segunda porta: Armário para casacos. Puxa vida, não sabia que a sra. Potter gostava de casacos de vinil rosa pink. Nossa, tem algumas coisas interessantes aqui.

- A srta. Procura por alguma coisa?

Me virei assustada. Parado na minha frente, me olhando interessado, estava um elfo doméstico menor que a maioria, usando um pano de prato como vestido.

- Não, não. Digo sim. Quer dizer, onde fica o banheiro?

Certo. Isso foi horrível. _Ainda bem que você admite. _Não pedi opiniões, Matilda.

- Aqui, senhorita. – O elfo abriu uma porta e lá estava o banheiro. Todo em tons de salmão e branco. Merlin, eu acho que vou vomitar.

_teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeempo_

- Pronto, chegamos.

Tiago estacionou o carro em frente da minha casa. Eu fiquei parada. Montes de coisas para dizer passaram pela minha cabeça, mas eu simplesmente ignorei.

- Desculpa por tudo que aconteceu hoje, ta?

Tiago se virou para mim.

- Hey, não foi culpa sua. – ele subiu a mão gelada para acariciar o meu rosto. – As coisas acontecem. Para ser sincero, foi até divertido. E eu tenho certeza que a mamãe adorou você.

Eu sorri. Claro, Tiago. Sua mãe provavelmente deve ter me achado uma retardada mental, incapaz de articular uma frase com mais de dez palavras e que ainda por cima tem sérios problemas intestinais, mas sim, ela me adorou.

- Sua família é toda muito querida. Foi ótimo conhece-los.

- Que bom que você achou isso, porque você irá fazer parte dela.

Eu me engasguei tão rápido que o cinto de segurança que eu estava retirando escapou da minha mão e bateu com força no meu peito.

- Ai..

- Isso se você quiser, é claro. – Tiago acrescentou rápido.

Querer? O que você acha, Tiago? Você é simplesmente o melhor partido da comunidade bruxa da Europa – o fato de ser meu namorado é apenas um mero detalhe. E eu te amo mais do que qualquer outra coisa do mundo. Então...

Eu acho que essa é uma boa hora para a dancinha ridícula da felicidade que eu e a Jude inventamos no primeiro ano quando a Roxy ficou doente de tanto comer jujubas e nós não sabíamos como anima-la.

Claro que não tem nenhuma maneira de eu falar isso para o Tiago sem parecer uma completa babaca, então eu simplesmente fiz a única coisa que deu pra fazer.

Puxei ele pela gola da camisa e o beijei. Realmente. Pra valer, sabe? Daqueles beijos cinematográficos que chega até a dar calor na gente. De fato, estava tão bom que eu não queria parar. Mas a conciência falou mais alto, sei lá, estávamos num carro, e meu pai iria comer o meu rim no café da manhã se algum vizinho comentasse que chegou do cinema às... deixa eu ver... meia noite, e viu a blusa da Lily voando pela janela do carro do namorado dela.

Na verdade, seria até bem engraçado. Bom, talvez não.

- Acho melhor você entrar. – Tiago disse ofegando, a gola da camisa toda amarrotada – obra das minhas mãos que não paravam de aperta-la!

- É, tem razão.

Eu o beijei de novo. E de novo. E mais uma vez. Mas você não precisa saber disso.

Pulemos até a parte que eu – finalmente! – saí do carro do Tiago.

Eu fui andando toda feliz até em casa, assassinando algumas glicínias do canteiro no caminho, meio manca de um pé, cantarolando e tentando achar a chave na bolsa, mas infelizmente a luz (ou a falta dela) não ajudava.

Então, a luz se acendeu no meu cérebro e eu finalmente me coordenei o suficiente para pegar a varinha e acender uma luz, e consegui entrar em casa. Tirei os sapatos antes de entrar, para não fazer barulho, e já ia subindo cautelosamente a escada, quando a luz do abajur da sala ligou.

Realmente, Merlin, você não acha que eu já enfrentei comensais demais para um dia só?

- Isso são horas, Lily?

Er... eu acho que entre o que vem a seguir e os comensais, eu fico com os comensais, Merlin.

- Boa noite, pai.

- Lily, eu achei que nós tínhamos um compromisso.

- Compromisso?

- É. Achei que nós tivéssemos combinado que você viria jantar em casa hoje.

Oh, merda! Era hoje! Gárgulas Galopantes, eu esqueci! Merda, merda, merda, mil vezes merda!

- Você tem alguma explicação a dar?

Como é que eu vou explicar para o meu pai que eu recebi a notícia horrível que a minha melhor amiga ia se casar e ninguém me avisou nada, depois fugi de um comensal, um boneco de cera e gesso caiu em cima de mim, eu quebrei o pé em duas partes, levei uma bronca do pai do Tiago, jantei na casa dele, recebi um pseudo-pedido-de-casamento, e por fim fiquei me _amassando_ com o meu namorado dentro do carro do mesmo, e por isso esqueci do jantar da mamãe?

Sem condições.

Baixei a cabeça, num ato de 'filha arrependida', e fiquei olhando para os meus pés.

- Não, pai, desculpe.

Ele só me olhou com aquela expressão de 'estou-realmente-decepcionado-com-você' que é pior que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse dizer.

Arre.

**N/A: **Normal para mim, itálico pra Lily, negrito pro Sirius e sublinhado pro Remo.

Oi /Marmaduke escondida atrás do sofá/

**Qual será a desculpa de agora?**

Não, enche Sirius. Bom, qual desculpas vocês querem? A falsa ou a verdadeira?

Verdadeira: Sucumbi aos professores medíocres da minha escola que drenaram toda a minha energia, paciência e criatividade para as coisas inúteis que eles ensinam lá, e usei todos os meus minutos de folga para baixar animes. E me desencantei com o fandom de HP, mas agora, quando as provas finais (finais mesmo!) chegaram, e eu precisava fugir dos livros, eu sentei na frente do computador e espremi meus dois neurônios até conseguir terminar esse capítulo.

Falsa: A quase dois meses atrás eu estava passeando feliz na rua, indo a pet shop mais chique da cidade pra comprar uma coleira nova pro Sirius, quando o Voldemort me capturou e me levou para Little Hangleton e me obrigou a ficar lá contando histórias para ele até o Sirius voltar do véu (sim, nesse tempo todo deu tempo suficiente para ele ir e voltar do véu) e me salvar. Só que aí eu resolvi jogar Quadribol, e eu subi muito com a vassoura que acabei batendo num OVNI e fui abduzida, mas os ET's me largaram assim que viram que eu era ligeiramente desequilibrada.

E não esperem capítulo novo antes do final de Novembro. Eu estarei muito ocupada com trimestrais até lá.

_Ela tá bem?_

Eu disse pra vocês que aquele cogumelo que vocês colocaram na salada dela tinha propriedades alucinógenas.

_Ei! Eu não tenho culpa! Eu estava de férias na Austrália!_

**E eu... er... vamos logo para as reviews?**

**Naty:** Huahsuahsuahushaushau... tem razão.

_Meu pé começa a latejar toda vez que eu penso nisso. _

**Flavinha Greeneye: **Se eu te disse que eu só vi um filme dele, você não acredita, né?

**Quem é Elfred Hitcook?**

É Alfred, Sirius. E ele é um cineasta.

Ah, legal. Mas o que é um cineasta? 

Ah, esquece.

**Lara Potter: Rá! Mais uma que sabe o que é bom! Tenho que concordar, Sirius Black é o que há!**

Eu nem vou falar nada porque eu também estou nessa comunidade /cora/

_Concordo completamente quanto a esta questão. Isso é totalmente injusto!_

Lily querida, o mundo é injusto.

**Luci Potter: **A vida da Lily é uma coisa fora do normal./risos/

_Eu não tenho culpa se as estátuas eram tão bem feitas que não dava para diferenciar! _

**Tá bom, finge que é verdade e a gente finge que acredita.**

**BaBi Evans: **Bom, esse aqui é mais compridinho, para compensar.

**Meri Li: **Hum... obrigada

**Quel: **Obrigada

**Cecilitxa E. Black:** **pois é, finalmente alguém entendeu a minha posição? imagina se a Lily tivesse deixado uma cicatriz na minha mão? eu poderia ter ficado aleijado!**

olha o drama, sirius...

_você não precisa de mais batatas fritas, sirius._

**egoísta.**

_pulguento_.

**chata.**

_reclamão._

chega.

**Palas:** obrigada! nesse capítulo estão as respostas para as suas perguntas,e perdão pela demora na atualização.

**Paty Felton:** **Sempre que você quiser, querida Paty. Estamos aí pra isso.**

/totalmente vermelho/ er... Beijos pra você também!

_Certo, talvez tenha sido uma tática, mas não foi 100 intencional. _

Kissus pra você!

**Mari-Buffy:** esse capítulo responde as suas perguntas? ah não? então pode mandar review pra cá que a gente responde tudinho! perdão pela demora do capítulo. Beijinhos pra você também!

**Tete Chan:** **Louca, você? Mas que isso! Tem gente que é muito pior/olhando para a Lily/**

_Que é, hein Sirius? Eu sei que sou bonita, não precisa ficar me olhando._

**O que foi que eu disse?**

**/risos/**

Chocolate é realmente muito bom mesmo! Agora eu não sei como é que vocês podem gostar de batata frita... Tá legal, é bom, mas também não é lá aquelas maravilhas...

_Ai Remo, fica quieto._

Chocolate? Batata frita? Eu nem sei mais qual é o gosto disso! Faz milênios que eu tõ de dieta... Well, isso não importa. kissus para você querida!

/ah, entrem na comunidade que a Mimi Granger fez para mim: Fics da Marmaduke Scarlet/


End file.
